Windowless vehicles, or vehicles without a windshield, may have various benefits when it comes to safety, weight, and cost. However, in some cases, some occupants may feel claustrophobic in such a vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a way to make traveling in such vehicles more pleasurable for occupants who might feel somewhat unease in confined spaces. Other occupants would like to see themselves while traveling. Thus, there is a need to have a large front mirror that enables the occupants to see themselves.